


art inspired by Paper Monsters

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Library, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	art inspired by Paper Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Paper Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/254095) by [Clocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/pseuds/Clocks). 



[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150113102130848083.jpg)

This illustrates a fanfiction written by Clocks : Paper Monsters.  
I love when one of the two lovers is an artist and here Erik  
is a writer.  
In this scene Erik finally yielded to his desire and  
kisses Charles against a shelf full of books in a library.  
This is typically the kind of scene that I love drawing :  
first kiss, desire content and adventurous gesture and  
books everywhere!  
This story is quite charming ( the chapter about  
the game of darts worth it! )


End file.
